simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Vickantiqua
400px|center|link= *'Me dedico a crear firmas y userboxes. En caso de que el mensaje sea para pedirme alguna de estas dos cosas, especifica el color, estilo y forma de los mismos.' *'También me dedico a crear perfiles personalizados y añadir estilo a éstos. Si quieres uno, no hay más que pedirlo.' *'En esta discusión se habla con respeto, así que [[Especial:Aleatoria|''relax]] antes de cualquier cosa...' Pruebas de edición leftHola estimado usuario, gracias por contribuir en SimsPedia. La prueba que hizo en Homero Lápida funcionó, y se ha revertido o removido ya que afectaba al contenido. Por favor, utilice la zona de pruebas para cualquier otra prueba que quiera hacer. Echa un vistazo a la página de ayuda para obtener más información sobre cómo contribuir en SimsPedia. Y si tienes más dudas, no dudes en preguntarme en mi página de discusión para poder ayudarte. Gracias.-- 'Chamaleon' 15:52 9 feb 2013 (UTC) El barrio Las familias que viven en Las Rarezas son: *Panero: Loki (adulto) , su esposa Circe (adulta) y Nervioso Del Todo (este ultimo el hijo ilegitimo de Olvido Fantoche)(joven adulto). *Curioso: Los hermanos Lucas(adulto) , Gumersindo(adulto) , Pascualín(adulto). *Reclutas: El General Ring Ring , con sus tres hijos: Tanque (adolescente) , Tito (adolescente) y Fofo.(niño) *Pérez: Obrero de Polinización nº9 Pérez(anciano) '''alíen' , su esposa Elena(adulta) y sus hijos mitad-alien Jaime(adolescente) e Inés(niña). *Fantoche: Olvido Fantoche(anciana), su sobrina huérfana Ofelia Del Moho(adolecente). En el cajón de familias *Del Recoleto: Bartolo Del Recoleto, viviendo solo(joven adulto). *Unidad doméstica Soltería: Las compañeras de cuarto Irina Panero, Lola, Clotilda y Diana del Lote.(todas ellas jóvenes adultas) Luis cl (discusión) 14:51 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Respondo Pues puede ser por ambos lados ya sea el chat o la discusión el punto es informarle a chamaleon sobre la actividad. Otra cosa sobre el proyecto dime en que versión esta tu juego (para saber la versión tienes apuntar al icono de el juego base en el lanzador y te saldrán unos numero dime que números te salen). Luis cl (discusión) 19:39 25 feb 2013 (UTC) Respondo Vicky descargarte el que dice de cualquier versión o región: http://www.thesimstg.com/2013/02/atualizacao-patch-1505.html El que diga esto de acá: Qualquer versão ou região (1.2GB) – Download = aquí dice de cualquier versión y región Dura bastante pero te va actualizar desde tu versión que en verdad es antigua hasta la mas reciente, enserio vale la pena actualizar. Luis cl (discusión) 18:57 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Bot corrector ¡Hola Vicky! ¿Todo bien? Es muy buena idea la del bot... el problema es que no sé como se hace. Sé que en la wiki en inglés una vez estuvo de moda tener un bot, voy a averiguar como es la cosa. Perdón por la demora ayer no podía entrar a la wiki no me cargaban las páginas. Saludos --Nacho (discusión) 12:54 1 mar 2013 (UTC) Bien, lo acepto. Vamos a seguir nuestra búsqueda, un saludo. VickySims (discusión) 02:35 11 mar 2013 (UTC)Vicky§ims Mods Hola Vicky. Vicky he subido mi carpeta de mods con todo para la versión 1.50 así que solo tienes que descargarla y poner la carpeta mods aquí:\Mis documentos\Electronic Arts\Los Sims 3.(ahí esta el mod nocd así ahora si es la prueba definitiva para ver si ya puedes jugar en la 1.50) Aquí el link: http://www.4shared.com/rar/XtcCRxWh/Mods.html (para descargar necesitas una cuenta) Luis cl (discusión) 17:18 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Re Hola Vicky. Bien recibí tu mensaje y pues me falta decidir que sims harás pero mientras te voy diciendo que descargues los mods del link que te di y lo pongas en la ubicación que te dije. Luis cl (discusión) 23:28 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Instrucciones Cuando la descarga termina lo descomprimes y a esa carpeta descomprimida la pones aqui \Mis documentos\Electronic Arts\Los Sims 3 y ya eso es todo. Luis cl (discusión) 02:50 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Re Vicky ya se como se arregla si o si, te lo digo cuando te conectes. Luis cl (discusión) 01:46 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Video Hola Vicky. Quiero preguntarte como haces para grabar en los sims 3 con alta resolución?. Luis cl (discusión) 01:00 16 mar 2013 (UTC) Vídeo de prueba Hola Vicky. Al fin subí el vídeo de prueba gracias por la ayuda bueno solo dura 35 Seg. porque es de prueba. Aquí el link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkvCxBanzuM&feature=youtu.be (Míralo en la calidad de 480p para que se aprecie mejor) Luis cl (discusión) 04:09 16 mar 2013 (UTC) Re Hola Vicky. Bien primero que nada gracias por tu ayuda , segundo lo del interfaz yo lo active apropósito porque quería que se viera el árbol genealógico como pudiste observar que estaban los sims fallecidos como los novato,etc. Luis cl (discusión) 15:21 16 mar 2013 (UTC) Instalacion Hola Vicky. Bien encontré este video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wWL1rA_vh4 (Es para que te instales M.E.L.F) Descargarte las 10 parte y la mini imagen de Daemon tools y luego mira el vídeo esta muy bien explicado(Esto esta en la descripción del vídeo). Según la descripción del vídeo dice :**** HASTA EL 17/03/2013 OS PODÉIS REGISTRAR EN MEGAHD SIN NECESIDAD DE CÓDIGO,¡¡APROVECHAR!! *** creo que si la pagina se llama Mega entonces MegaHD es la versión en la cual se paga porque es mas rápida la descarga o algo así, pero dice que solo hasta el 17 de este mes se podrán registrar sin pagar o sin código así que te recomiendo que aproveches yo ya lo hice. Luis cl (discusión) 05:02 17 mar 2013 (UTC) Anuncio del proyecto Hola Vicky Vicky ya anuncie el proyecto en capital sims, aqui el link:http://foro.capitalsim.net/viewtopic.php?f=189&t=31189 Bueno nesesito quete crees una cuenta y te presente anunciando que eres parte del proyecto, y que opinas del mensaje esta bien o le falta algo?. Luis cl (discusión) 01:58 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Proyecto:Avance Hola Vicky. Bien ya termine de hacer a Diana y con eso significa que ya hice a la unidad domestica Soltería, yo me encargare de Los Peréz y de hacer algunas casas,cuando hayas acabado a los curioso subes sus imágenes en tu perfil. Luis cl (discusión) 00:09 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Proyecto Hola Vicky. Nilxis rechazo nuestra invitación pero me dejo una pagina donde hay muy buenos tutoriales para crear barrios y ahí también hay gente que sabe recrear pero por mientras tratare de aprender a usar la herramienta haber que llego a recrear. Luis cl (discusión) 16:55 23 mar 2013 (UTC) Instrucciones de Los archivos .sim cuando lo hayas descargado lo pones aquí: Mis Documentos/Electronic Arts/Saved Sims y estaran en tu cajon de sims. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 03:21 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Proyecto:Pequeño reseso hola Vicky. Vicky esta semana no avanzare con el proyecto y si avanzo con el avanzare muy poco , el motivo se debe a los exámenes que tendré esta semana pero la próxima semana avanzare como siempre . Luis Simspedia (discusión) 22:01 1 abr 2013 (UTC) Re Hola vicky. ok no hay problema espero que tengas tu Internet restaurado muy pronto. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 22:04 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Proyecto Hola Vicky. al fin alguien comento en el proyecto : http://foro.capitalsim.net/viewtopic.php?f=189&t=31189&p=784180#p784180. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 03:41 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Proyecto:Casas Hola Vicky. Bien Vicky ya recomencé con el proyecto ahora estoy haciendo solares, he subido algunas imágenes en mi perfil para que las veas. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 01:56 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Tu solicitud de revisor thumb|150px|derecha|Un regalo para el nuevo revisor. Hola, VickySims. Después de revisar tu solicitud, he activado el permiso de revisor en tu cuenta. Cuando lo utilices recuerda lo siguiente: * El permiso posibilita una mejor coordinación entre todos los usuarios, administradores y no administradores, que disponen del permiso y revisan páginas nuevas. *Poseerlo no te otorga una autoridad especial sobre otros miembros de la comunidad. *El flag de revisor sirve para revisar páginas nuevas, listadas en Especial:Páginas Nuevas. *Considera leer este texto de wikipedia y memorizar los criterios de borrado rápido. *Usa el sentido común. Ten en cuenta que cuando marcas un artículo como revisado, ya no se puede marcar como no revisado, por lo que ante la duda, no lo marques. Un mal uso de la herramienta puede tener como consecuencia su retirada por cualquier administrador o burócrata (más detalles aquí). Si ya no deseas el permiso de revisor, contacta conmigo y la retiraré, o solicítalo con otro administrador listado en esta lista. Para más información sobre cómo emplear este permiso, lee SimsPedia:Revisores. Si tienes alguna consulta no dudes en preguntarme en mi página de discusión. Gracias por ayudar en el mantenimiento de SimsPedia.-- Chamaleon 19:48 28 abr 2013 (UTC) Tu solicitud de reversor thumb|150px|derecha|Un regalo para el nuevo reversor. Hola VickySims. Después de revisar tu solicitud, he activado el permiso de reversor en tu cuenta. Cuando lo utilices recuerda lo siguiente: *Este permiso no te otorga una autoridad especial sobre otros miembros de la comunidad. *El flag de reversor solo debe ser usado en casos claros de [[wikipedia:es:WP:VAND|'vandalismo']] o [[Wikipedia:Spam|'spam']], y no en ediciones de buena fe. * No se debe confundir esta herramienta con la función de deshacer. *El flag de reversor nunca debe ser utilizado en guerras de ediciones. *En caso de existir abuso, este derecho puede ser retirado *Usa el sentido común. Todas tus acciones pueden ser deshechas, pero un mal uso de la herramienta puede tener como consecuencia su retirada por cualquier administrador o burócrata (más detalles aquí). Si ya no deseas la herramienta, contacta conmigo y la retiraré, o solicítalo con otro administrador listado en esta lista Para más información sobre cómo emplear este permiso, lee SimsPedia:Reversores. Si tienes alguna consulta no dudes en preguntarme en mi página de discusión. Gracias por ayudar a reducir el vandalismo.-- Chamaleon 19:48 28 abr 2013 (UTC) Msj de Bruno4 Jajajajaja Hola Mi espacio --Vicky♦Sims (discusión) 19:37 1 mayo 2013 (UTC) --[[User:VickySims|VickySims (Mi discusión)]] (discusión) 02:26 2 mayo 2013 (UTC) VickySims (Mi discusión) 02:27 2 mayo 2013 (UTC) VickySims (Mi discusión) 02:28 2 mayo 2013 (UTC) VickySims (Mi discusión) 02:30 2 mayo 2013 (UTC) VickySims (Mi discusión) 02:44 2 mayo 2013 (UTC) sims3pack Vicky aquí esta el pack del que te hable para que te lo instales:https://mega.co.nz/#!1JxFlKbS!IeN1fmMbgt__ogr17SEnuQg1JcZJzAa951PIqe4LfgM Luis Simspedia (discusión) 04:40 11 mayo 2013 (UTC) mensaje de faabri Vicky, sigo hablando de tu serie ajajaj :$ Si va a tener una intro, prueba escuchando esta canción: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfzENLEn4R4 Faabri (discusión) 16:03 11 mayo 2013 (UTC) ¡Felicidades, apreciado administrador! thumb|222px|left|Un regalo para el nuevo administrador ¡VickySims, felicidades! Ya tienes derechos de administrador en SimsPedia. Antes de «lanzarte» a borrar y proteger páginas, bloquear cuentas y modificar páginas protegidas, te recomendamos que hagas lo siguiente: Ten en cuenta que todas las acciones de un administrador pueden ser deshechas por los demás, aunque deshacer una fusión de historiales resulta muy complejo, por lo que esto último debe realizarse con sumo cuidado.-- Chamaleon 20:20 13 mayo 2013 (UTC) Admin Hola Vicky. FELICIDADES,eres la nueva administradora de SimsPedia,por cierto ya incluí tu nombre en la lista de admins. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 20:57 13 mayo 2013 (UTC) Felicitaciones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Estuve esperando todo el dia para felicitarte. Y ahora no sé que decir (?) Nicolás (discusión) 22:16 13 mayo 2013 (UTC) Sims3pack Hola Vicky. Aqui esta el link la universidad hecha barrio:https://mega.co.nz/#!kRAlUZzK!a8IX7WvAdi2moB12dbGp_GFwYa0gkN-Mkdyt_SOVXFU Luis Simspedia (discusión) 17:14 16 mayo 2013 (UTC) Chat Si estás, conectate al chat de la Sims Wiki en Inglés Perdona, no estaba. Esta noche voy. VickySims (Mi discusión) 18:20 19 mayo 2013 (UTC) Chat (de vuelta) Ahora sí estas, te veo en el chat. Conectate. Re Vicky,el administrador de SimsPedia en fb y twitter era SebaXL. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 05:37 20 mayo 2013 (UTC) RE: Cambio de nombre de usuario Hola Vicky, para el cambio de nombre de usuario se hace desde aquí: Especial:Contactar/rename-account. Ten e cuenta que una vez hecho el cambio de nombre de usuario, no se podrá volver a pedir otro cambio de nombre. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 01:29 26 mayo 2013 (UTC) Re Si has un blog para que todos se enteren. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 21:37 2 jun 2013 (UTC) Mensaje sin firmar Hola :3 RE:Bloqueo Si Vicky, se bloquea, pero el tiempo que le distes de bloqueo fué muy drástico, así que lo rebajé a 31 horas. Las IPs no se deben bloquear tanto tiempo, hay muchas usuarios que comaprten IPs que, sin tener la culpa, no podrían editar en todo un año (algo injusto). Las IPs siempre se bloquean en un tiempo corto como un 1 día o 3 días. Saludos. Chamaleon 00:58 9 jun 2013 (UTC) hola :) Hola Vicky!Me llamo Abril y te preguntaré que hay que hacer para ser administrador porque a mi me encanta ayudar! Bueno un beso y espero que seamos buenas amigas!, Sabrina MisticSabrina Mistic (discusión) 17:16 13 jun 2013 (UTC) Pues empezaré a editar!Y dentro de poco tendre mil discusiones de editar.....XD Bueno y me alegro mucho de que aquí hay gente Muy amable!(como tu) Besos! Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 06:42 14 jun 2013 (UTC) Hola guapa! (:D me caiste bien)Una preguntita como haces esa tabla que lleva tu sim y pone nombre real:(me lo invento)andres ursine y todo eso XD thank you linda ;P.Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 16:44 14 jun 2013 (UTC) Gracias :) ahora voy a inciar el juego y hare una foto que quede decente Sun-sun!Besos Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 07:21 15 jun 2013 (UTC) Preguntillas Hola guapa! Quería prguntarte tres cosillas:La primera es que el reloj mundial esta mal la hora ahora son las 13:54.La segunda es si me podrías ponerme la tabla perfil(o como se diga XD)es que la borré sin querer.Y la última es como puedo poner en la tabla de perfil mi foto del sim con el fondo negro. Sun-sun! Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 12:05 16 jun 2013 (UTC) PD:Cual es tu PNJ favorito?El mio La Parca.Ahora si,Bye :) Okay Gracias Vicky,¡un beso Muy grande! Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 11:38 17 jun 2013 (UTC) Solicitud Hola VickySims! Te queria preguntar que si me dabas la oportunidad de tener el Autorrevisado que segun yo, lo he cumplido. He seguido las constantes reglas y ya llevo un tiempo bueno de estar registrado en Simspedia. Gracias! ...Cris2610 (discusión) Re:Respuestas Le pregunté a Chamaleon lo del fondo,pero no me ha contestado.También que la pagina de Cid Serberus decía tonterías y lo arreglé.Ah y...mira arriba de mi mensaje... Besos! Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 12:53 18 jun 2013 (UTC) Re:Cris no ha sido!!!Ha sido editor no registrado! Si Vicky Puedes editar siempre y cuando sea errores menores como la ortografía o arreglo de una plantilla. Vicky estoy cansado así que me tomaré unas wikivacaciones. Avíasale a todos. Ta vez vuelvo en Agosto. Saludos. Chamaleon 19:32 18 jun 2013 (UTC) Chat Hola Vicky! Te diré que me conectaré en el chat creo alrededor de las 20:45 Chau linda Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 17:45 20 jun 2013 (UTC) LS3:VF :D me estoy instalando los sims 3 vaya fauna :DDDDD Los sims 3 (xBOX) Bueno, no creo poder seguir editando los personajes de la version xbox, ya que mi disco se rayó, ahora tengo solo el Sims 3 vaya fauna para xbox. ¿ Que podemos hacer ? Saludos, .:NachoSims:. Seguramente no sos el único que tiene Los Sims 3 para XBox, así que podrías recurir a otros usuarios que tal vez tengan una. Vicky (Mi discusión) Otra vez! Hola VickySims! Tengo un mensaje de SabrinaMistic para ti (por cierto, ahora somos agentes secretos XD) y este es... Juan,me ha enviado un editor no registrado un correo tonto dile a Vicky algo. Ahora otro usuario anonimo anda con lo mismo de ofender a otros. Saludos! Cris2610! Conectate!! Cuando te vas a conectar? estoy aburrido y ta te vengo a dejar un mensaje jaja ta nos vemos cuando te conectes. Faabri (discusión) 01:41 26 jun 2013 (UTC) Okay Es verdad no los borraré pero siempre estan como no registrados y además...que deben pretender?Seguro que atacarán a mas usuarios Seguro! Ah,Gracias ese es mi Sim,Sabrina :) tiene un gatito mas monooo y adoptó un perro sin hogar :D Un saludo!, Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 06:36 26 jun 2013 (UTC) Holap :3 Hola Vicky! Te quería preguntar si me ayudarías en mi wiki fanon mejoresamigos que lo encontrarás en mi perfil de mis wikis favoritos y te haré admin. Bye! Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 18:46 27 jun 2013 (UTC) Jai der!~ (?) Jai der!~ Jau ar iu? Nah, posta. ¿Tenés idea si volvió Estapermitido, entró una sola vez para ilusionarme, o tengo sueños extraños en la que alucino usuarios que abandonaron la Wiki? Espero que haya vuelto, me caía demasiado bien y... pssst... sin que escuchen Chamaleon, Nacho y Luis, es el mejor admin (?) Y otra cosa, entrá al chat algún día, en el chat portugués son muy aburridos y en el inglés hablan de todo menos de los Sims :( Nicolás (Discusión) 02:16 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Dale, entrá ahora. Vicky (Mi discusión) 02:28 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Thanks Si no puedes no hace falta!Lo que inporta es la intención ^^ Ok Abril, no te olvides de poner la firma ... Vicky (Mi discusión) Senado ¡Hola Vicky! Quería preguntarte si hoy podías entrar al chat alrededor de las 23 (Horario de Argentina) para debatir algo con el senado. Chau! Nicolás (Discusión) 20:47 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Yo tampoco JAJAJAJAJ yo tampoco sabia:_ bueno yo la borré si hice algo mal pido perdón :( no sabia :s Conectate si podes (: Faabri (discusión) 23:47 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Nomeacueroquetítulolepusiste Sí, el horario es igual en invierno. En verano ustedes tienen una hora más, pero supongo que ya volvieron al horario normal. Sí, le cambiaron el nombre, me gusta más así. Igual no sé si entrará alguien más Che, vos sos Nico, no? Si sos, conectate YA al chat. Vicky (Mi discusión) 00:34 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Vandalismo Lee esto: http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Bridgeport#Curiosidades No lo borré yo porque no me concierne, pero te aviso.. Faabri (discusión) 19:56 1 jul 2013 (UTC) Conectate! Cuando tengas tiempo y leas esto conectate. Tengo que hablar de algo serio con vos. Faabri (discusión) 21:37 2 jul 2013 (UTC) :o :o me gustan mucho el nuevo logo el dibujo de LS4 :D Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 15:39 4 jul 2013 (UTC) Resp. Ok :) Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 06:28 5 jul 2013 (UTC) Re:Chat descontrolado (?) Hola! Ví tu mensaje, me conecté, y en el mismo segundo saliste vos :P A mi también me pasa, ni idea que onda. Ahora me voy a fijar los historiales de todas las páginas que interfieran en el chat, aunque, teniendo en cuenta que todas las páginas de estilo están restringidas a administradores o superior, si no me equivoco (al menos yo no puedo editarlas, no sé vos), seguramente, o fue un administrador (quiero pensar que sin querer), o Wikia la cagó arruinó cambiando el sistema de códigos :P Nicolás (Discusión) 20:57 10 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola! Paso a saludarte. Nah, mentira, noma' te quiero mostrar mi nueva firmita :3 Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 00:46 12 jul 2013 (UTC)'' Tutorial de userboxes *donde dice color:aqui poner el nombre del color en ingles *en background:aqui poner el nombre del color en ingles Luis Simspedia (discusión) 03:46 13 jul 2013 (UTC) Espacio de prueba de Userboxes Algo raro.. Este usuario, que es una IP: http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/78.25.121.212 ha estado creando paginas en ruso, busqué una y decía que era de un cantante de rock pionero de esta música en Rusia, o sea, algo que no tiene nada que ver al proyecto. Faabri (discusión) 16:06 13 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola! Encontré esto y me causó mucha gracia: Viqui Sims xD Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 04:46 16 jul 2013 (UTC)'' Hola, soy yo, el jodón ¡Hola! Sí, estoy bastante jodón últimamente, pero necesito que te conectes al chat en cuanto puedas. No te preocupes, no es taaaaaaan grave. Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 17:35 16 jul 2013 (UTC)'' Chat Si todavía estás en la PC, necesito que entres al chat! Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 03:24 17 jul 2013 (UTC)'' Bloqueo Hola. Supongo que te darás cuenta quien soy, piba. Si mañana o más tardar pasado mañana no me conecto, es que me bloquearon, espero que así no sea. 186.19.44.13 (discusión) 03:53 17 jul 2013 (UTC) Caw Wiki Hola Vicky. Encontre esta wiki http://cawtool.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page y creo que deberíamos pasar los artículos de esa wiki. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 22:30 18 jul 2013 (UTC) Re Vicky esa wiki esta abandonada hace mucho tiempo, si traduciremos los artículos. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 15:57 19 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola Viky!!! Tiempo sin decirte hola :'D Tengo una preguntita.... que es autorrevisado autoconfirmado y eso... D: Pues eso xD como va con el juego¿? Yo aprendí a hacer sims guapiiiisimos (para mí) mira te paso una foto :D thumb|Mi Sim :D se llama....bueno eh Abril xD Bye linda :3 Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 07:02 20 jul 2013 (UTC) PD:Ese avatar es San Andreas??? :o Resp. :) Ahhhhh.... Y vosotros hais visto mi edición de la Limusina???? Esta bn D:¿? :D como me preucupo!! Bueno te gusta mi avatar?? es el chico de mi serie The Art of Sims :D (o en español le llamo el arte de ser Sim aunque este mal traducido que sería el arte de los sims :p) Bueno ya me despido que vaya bn :D Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 11:33 21 jul 2013 (UTC) Una duda Wikera (?) Me agarró una duda. ¿Está permitido borrar mensajes de la discusión? (Siempre y cuando no sean advertencias, que eso ya sé que sí está prohibido). Porque le dejé un mensaje a un usuario corrigiéndole algo y lo borró. Sé que lo leyó porque no tiene más ese error, pero creo que no se pueden borrar los mensajes. Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 22:22 21 jul 2013 (UTC)'' Re:No me acuerdo qué Robala nomá'. Que es una tabla común y corriente ._. Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 21:33 25 jul 2013 (UTC)'' Firma Señora Vicky, Soy el cartero Anonymus.Traigo un paquete del magnifico señor sporeunai: VickySims (discusión) Código VickySims (discusión) Cuesta 5 simoleones 21:47 25 jul 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Vicky tengo un problema con Los Sims 3, me puedes ayudar? Te digo por chat Vista-Gentil (discusión) 01:58 27 jul 2013 (UTC) Uola linda :3 K ase??? :D yo jugando con mis sims y tengo un nuevo perfil!! *gafas d sol puestas *Yheah!!* :D* Oye como te llamas en LS??Yo AbrilOnes :D Una cosilla: Si te pidiese (claramente te lo estoy pidiendo xD)que me pusieras autorevisado k diriás??? D: Bueno eso es todo bye admin guapa xD Sabrina Mistic (discusión) 15:48 27 jul 2013 (UTC) PD: Como puedes hacer otra firma D:??? RE: Gracias!!! Ahora *redoble de tambores* vos contenmplará mi nueva firma........ PinkLadyApril:3 (Mi discusión) 07:40 28 jul 2013 (UTC) tachaaan xD D: se conecta con otro usuarioo ayudaaa Oki :3 Jooo con lo que me ha costado D: Solicitud del permiso "Autorrevisado" Hola, Vicky. Me paso por acá para pedirte si me podrías asignar el flag de autorrevisado. Muchas gracias por considerarlo. Faabri (discusión) 00:24 31 jul 2013 (UTC) Holita! K ase xD yo nuse me paso horas mirando los artículos de la wiki xD _________'Algunas de mis ediciones (Solo Para k Pierdas El Tiempo XD)' *'Limusina' *Interacciones *Los Sims: Triunfadores para Smartphone (en esta me ayuda Luis Simspedia) *Mausoleo Ya ta' xD Pasate por mi perfil nuevo *cambio radical xD* B) *k cul(okno, cool) xD* Bye admin mas bonitah de wikia! PinkLadyApril:3 (Mi discusión) 09:58 5 ago 2013 (UTC) Resp. Oki doki Vico '''(lo puse en negrilla)xD Pues sí, alguien *te lo querría decir pero como se quedà grabado... : (* me AMA demasiado xD a ver voy a decírtelo en pistas k solo entiendas '''TU : o *osea, creo me me quiere* Puede que a mi también me guste un pokito...xD Bueno bye :3 PinkLadyApril:3 (Mi discusión) 08:03 6 ago 2013 (UTC) PD: Si, yo no soy anti-social para nadaaa amo hacer nuevas amistades! :3 (claro que tu eres mi mejor amiga de toda wikia :3) Che, que vaya bien *acuerdate de borrar las pistas una vez las hayas leido B)* *****ESTE MENSAJE DE AUTODESTRUÍRA EN 3, 2, 1******* boom xD PinkLadyApril:3 (Mi discusión) 08:03 6 ago 2013 (UTC) XD Pues ya sabes!...que mal gusto tengo T-T y además no creo que le guste. Acerca de eso, te casas con''' Gregory! Te obligo xD. Lo del avatar, si estoy intentando que se me vea mas el sim! : ( y entre que no me deja descargarme lo que me dijo luis... le diré a gatito <3 xD o a ti misma :p. Adios :3 de parte de la amante del yasabesquien PinkLadyApril:3 (Mi discusión) 06:46 7 ago 2013 (UTC) xDDDD XDDD pobres novatos : ( monto una ONG xD PinkLadyApril:3 (Mi discusión) 14:06 7 ago 2013 (UTC) PD: Te obligo :p B) RE:Thewarrior222 No me molesta que preguntes, me molesta que no sepas algo que avisé a Chamaleon y a la mayoría de los moderadores o administradores simspedianos. Le pedí a Chamaleon que les avisara a los que me faltaron pero bue. Desde hace unos meses que no puedo editar ninguna página enciclopédica (las de discusión sí) creí que era un error de flash pero lo desinstalé y actualicé miles de veces pero nada. Además de no poder editar, no podía cambiar el formato ni utilizar el botón de firmas (estos 2 últimos ahora puedo hacerlos) tampoco puedo entrar al chat ni ver quién está en él. El otro día estaba haciendo una lista entera de curiosidades sobre el Sims 3 Aventura en la Isla, pero cuando puse "grabar página" salía el mismo error en el que el botón aparecía como si estuviera "cargando" pero nunca actualiza la página. TheWarrior22 (discusión) 22:05 7 ago 2013 (UTC) Ah, y lo olvidaba, para qué quieres ser burócrata? TheWarrior22 (discusión) 22:07 7 ago 2013 (UTC) Vicoo Mira esto Vico! :p me he puesto el perfil como tú! Negro y letras rosas!¿como lo hice? Entrando en editar tu perfil y mirar codigos xDDD (tranquila lo dejé como antes)Soy una maestra de copiar codigos xDD! Si que va lejos lo de matrimonio xDD OMG! Pobre xica Bye mejor admin del mundo! '''Abrilthesimmer (discusión) 21:40 27 jul 2013 (UTC) 09:52 8 ago 2013 (UTC) (xDDDDD) que master xD PD:Me ayudas a poner una imagen a mi plantilla? En eso si que no soy Master D,: Re:Re: Oki-doki mira te parece así :o? PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 06:52 9 ago 2013 (UTC) Bueno a ver cuando concidimos como el otro dia... Chamaleon no viene....le echo a faltar.. Buano, que se le va a hacer. cuando se conecte al chat le preguntas ¿ok? Bueno que vaya bien! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 06:52 9 ago 2013 (UTC) Para la xica mas linda del universo :3 Re:Re:Re:Re: (esto es demasiado...) Pues mira hoy lo tengo un poco crudo!... es el cumple de mi madre y se ajunta todo... xD Mañana me envias los horarios. Bye! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 07:08 10 ago 2013 (UTC) PD: ¿A que hora te vas a la escuelita? Hola Vicky Claro que puedes tomar un userboxes yo los hice con esa intencion, le dije a un admin (creo que chamaleo) y le dije que di los ponia en la pag de Userboxes porque a esa pag le hace falta varios y yo con gusto los hago, solo es un favor que le hago a la simpedia. PD: Cuenta con migo en la simpedia ;) WDavid20 (discusión) 04:14 11 ago 2013 (UTC) Un nuevo Re: Oki-doki :3 PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 07:42 11 ago 2013 (UTC) Conectarse al chat Ok, ok. Disculpa que he andado un tanto perdido, estoy por entrar a clases y bueh, tú sabes el montón de cosas que eso conlleva :P, que si inscripciones, ir por libros, comprar libretas, hacer la tarea que dejaste para el último... cosas por el estilo. Ya trataré de aprovechar mejor los tiempos y andar activo por acá :). En cuanto al chat, en cuanto vea a uno de ustedes me conectaré. Un saludo! --Trébol (Buzón) 15:16 12 ago 2013 (UTC) PD: Acabo de ver que quieres aprender a crear plantillas :P. Si tienes algo de tiempo, yo puedo enseñarte las bases. No sé mucho, pero lo que sé ayuda montón :). Ánimo! ^^ Personajes Para qué subirlos a TinyPic si por acá se puede? Tenemos que discutir el nombre de la serie. Te dejo las fotos de los que me tocaban a mí. Si no te gusta algo iatusabeh. PD: Tengo la primer posible línea. thumb|El divino thumb|El gerente. Oki-doki Oukay :p PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 14:30 13 ago 2013 (UTC) Sorpresa (?) Tengo el primer snapshot! thumb Pictures thumb|Fabricio Vercetti thumb|Victoria Johnsonthumb|Álvaro García thumb|Joaquín Fernández Oh, my f*cking god ¡Hola, piba! ¡¿Viste esto?! ¡¡¡Lo amé!!! ♥♥♥ http://www.taringa.net/comunidades/capsim/7748706/Info-Imagenes-de-Los-Sims-4.html ♥♥♥ Hoy no creo poder entrar al chat, pero si puedo, vas a tener que bancarme amar esto Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 19:49 15 ago 2013 (UTC)'' Canditaturas a... y autorrevisado Hola Vico!!!!! Yo te queria preguntar si sos puede hacer canditaturas(o como se llamé xD)para mi a algun cargo o un autorrevisado :o bueno de paso holitah :3 tengo graficos, objetivos y también... sorpresa!!miralo tu misma en mi perfil!! :3 Bueno bye chica PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 08:54 16 ago 2013 (UTC) RE Pues oki-doki!! Ya se como funciona! Bueno sobre eso...le cambié radicalmente las cosas (siguen siendo las mismas pero en otro color. ¿Te parece?) Pues nada :3 hoy me voy de vacaciones y... no....tendré.....wifi y durante 3 dias no podré conetarme T-T Exare de menos a todos......sobretodo a Chamaleon y a ti. Bueno bye! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 05:49 17 ago 2013 (UTC) Chat ¡Hola, pib''con el género correspondiente!'' ¿Te podrías conectar al chat cuando puedas? Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 20:47 19 ago 2013 (UTC)'' WTF? Vico!.... mi pagina de usuario ahora es igual k la tuya T-T ¿k paso? con todo el esfuerzo k hice : ( PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 07:55 21 ago 2013 (UTC) Senado Buenos Aires, 21 de Agosto de 2013 Estimada Señora Victoria: :Se le comunica por la presente notificación, que a veintiun días del mes de agosto del años dos mil trece, se ha disuelto el organismo senatorial de la presente wiki, de ahora en adelante, SimsPedia. :Se le solicita que retire su userbox del perfil, debido a que su código se ve poco estético. :También se aprovecha la oportunidad para comunicarle que las funciones que anteriormente eran cumplidas por el organismo senatorial previamente mencionado han sido transferidas al recientemente creado Subforo:Propuestas, en el cuál se le solicita cordialmente lea las reglas y las haga respetar, para así lograr un clima de convivencia ideal para una enciclopedia de este carácter. :Sin más que decir, me retiro cordialmente. Sr. Nicolás Pérez Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 21:13 21 ago 2013 (UTC)'' Userboxes Woola Vicky! :) Quería saber si me podrías decir como usar las userboxes? Es que no sé como usarlos.. Bueno, gracias y cuidate n.n 1D'rickie♡ (discusión) 01:16 24 ago 2013 (UTC) ?! Vico, ¿que pasó con Chami? nu entiendo nada *-* Cuando puedas, ¿me lo explicas? Gracias guapa n.n PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 20:12 24 ago 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh lo entiendo.... ¿se portó mal? e.e si, bueno xq en el chat un día me dijo: Aqui todos son *censurao* menos Vico (tranquila xD) Luis y Trebol. Y le dije: ¿Y yo soy mmm? Y me dijo: Como lo sé si nisiquiera me conoces tanto. *esa ultima frase sobra ¬¬*pensé. Y después se puso razonable conmigo y me empezó a hablar por privado. Ayer, en mitad del chat, se peleó con luis y yo y rickie tuvimos de cortar el tema. Despues va Chamaleon y dice: Si, yo también te aprecio :) y todos nos quedamos en plan ._. xDD y por último, le dije: Sabes, Chami? He visto un lagarto muy mono en los sims que se llamaba Chamaleon n.n. Pues va y me contesta: .... Pues listo, ya te expliqué todo -^_^- (vaya faena para hacer un emoticono) Bueno bye :3 PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 06:21 25 ago 2013 (UTC) Chat Necesito que te conectes al chat. Esto es muy fuerte. Tenemos un osito de peluche como usuario (?) Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 17:00 25 ago 2013 (UTC)'' RE:Fanon Si,tengo en cuenta de que hay una plantilla para Los Fanons xD,pero soy vago para buscar la plantilla,y si,"Claude Sreed" es una parodia de Claude Speed(del Gta III) xD Rax (discusión) 04:18 27 ago 2013 (UTC) Crear userboxes Hola, Vico: Podrías enseñarme ha crear userboxes? Necesito el rasgo neurótico en mis userboxes... Saludos, SkylarGothic 18:42 28 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola Vico, Mira esto pls :3 En el chat ponía: Chamaleon: hasta nunca sabrina, te extrañaré *9:56 Chamaleon dile a Vicky que la extrañaré *9:56 Chamaleon y que la visitaré por medio de GTA *Pos eso :p *Bye n.n *'PinkladyApril:3' (discusión) 20:47 31 ago 2013 (UTC) IP molesta ¡Hola! La IP http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/81.33.226.106 está casusando vandalismo en diferentes páginas de usuario... incluída la tuya. Además, me llamo tonta (?) Bueno, creo que estás activa así que espero que lo puedas bloquear. Gracias! P e n é l o p e ''':) 22:08 3 sep 2013 (UTC)' Nyan? :| Hay una IP vandalo que edita las cosas sin motivo alguno. Será Trollface Mix xDDD vaya nombre aun me rio de eso. Solo digo que son los mismos de la otra vez, esos que nos molestaban. Solo eso. Bye-Bye linda : ) 'PinkladyApril:3' ('discusión) 15:51 6 sep 2013 (UTC) Nueva firma '''Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 03:43 13 sep 2013 (UTC) Una vez mas gracias por tu ayuda. Hola Hola Vico, ¡tiempo sin saludarte, piba! #queriamimomentouruguayo ¿Como anda el nuevo curso? Yo genial n.n ¡Ey! Estamos en la clasificación juntas! Tu 22 y yo 23 :p Bueno te dejo tranquila, chica. Byee! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 08:34 15 sep 2013 (UTC) ¿Se puede editar fanon ajenos? Pasa que esto, simplemente, me supera. No tiene una mayúscula, no tiene una tilde, no tiene una regla ortográfica respetada. No puedo verlo, ¿puedo arreglarlo? xD Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 17:27 16 sep 2013 (UTC)'' Convivencia Dale, ya los empiezo a descargar, y te podés ocupar vos del canal de YT? Luego me pasas la contraseña por el chat o por fb y sería de ambos. También me tenés que ayudar con los diálogos definitivos... Eso de las firmas me podías hacer una así me destaco (?)Faabri (discusión) 18:16 22 sep 2013 (UTC) Sims Mira Vico!!! Te creé en los sims: thumb|Victoria Simspedia Eres mujer loba :p Un besito!! PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 10:05 24 sep 2013 (UTC) Holaaaa Hola Vicky, vi en tu discucion lo de la firma y me dieron ganas de decirte que me gustaria una como la tuya pero en rojo. Gracias ;) WDavid20 (discusión) 22:53 24 sep 2013 (UTC) Re:re:Sims Esque te puse mujer-loba :p ¿Viste las fotos que colgué? Saque las fotos de momentos de metedura de pata :3 Bueno, bye pibe!!(okno piba) PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 19:23 25 sep 2013 (UTC) Dale color al perfil XD Hola!!! Bueno, venía a decirte que voy a colaborar en otra wiki durante un tiempo (eso no quiere decir que deje a un lado la simspedia), así que me gustaría que me dijeras cómo pongo el fondo de un color, para decorar el otro perfil:) Pos eso. --'Skylar' (discusión) 16:41 28 sep 2013 (UTC) Firma Hola! Vengo a probar mi firma y agradecértela :D. Gracias :) [[User:Faabri|'Fabricio']] (Discusión) 01:46 2 oct 2013 (UTC) :3 Ciudad Simspedia :3 Hola Vico!! Ya sé que esta pregunta no es muy importante, pero ¿que traje te gustaría que te pusiera en Los sims 3 para lo de Ciudad Simspedia? Un traje de alcaldesa de verdad, en plan Vita Alto, o un traje normal? Espero tu respuesta:) --'Skylar' (discusión) 17:57 14 oct 2013 (UTC) Re La verdad es que nunca dije que los sims de las rarezas fueran mios (Bueno, yo no recuerdo) si es asi dime en donde escribi eso para corregirlo. Si, mis trabajos si son genuinos porque yo cree los sims de Ciudad vieja, Vista Gentil y Sunset Valley, y lo mismo hare con los de Villa Verona. Obvio los mundos no son mios, ni siquiera tengo Crear un mundo, tratare de decir que los mundos no son mios.Y gracias por la anotación. WDavid20 (discusión) 02:27 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Re Ufff!! Es obio que eso lo pongo en todos los fanon yo solo copio y pego, lo otro es que despues de ver tu mensaje me percate y mire los barrio y me dije: - Oh, tiene razón, dije que el barrio es creado por WDavid20 lo voy a cambiar y lo hice con cada uno de los barrios que tengo, mira muy bien que primero te deje el mensaje y despues corregi a no ser de que mientras yo te escribiera yo estubiera corrigiendo lo cual es raro porque primero lei todo el mensaje y despues corregi si no me equivoco. Lo de También cambiaste todo para que no quedara tan a la vista no lo entendi asi que explicame. espero que no se valla a mayores, y disculpa si quebrante alguna regla o algo, no era mi intencion, ten en cuenta que yo solo pego de un fanon anterior y lo pego en otro posterior, me da algo de pereza escribir ;) WDavid20 (discusión) 03:18 15 oct 2013 (UTC) Omaigá Puse la plantilla tal como me dijiste acá, en una subpágina de mi página de usuario con un nombre muy poco revelador del origen de la plantilla (?) (no sé si me dí a entender :P). Ahora bien, el problema es que estoy viendo y los de la Wiki que hicieron la plantilla tienen una peculiaridad, y es que esa plantilla en particular no sólo es una plantilla, sino que es un sistema completo de plantillas. Es decir, la plantilla para funcionar necesita de otras 1271938 plantillas diferentes que vete-a-saber para qué sirven cada una e.e. Lo que sigue, pues, es que necesito saber la URL de la plantilla original para poder estudiar todas las plantillas que hacen que la plantilla ésta rara funcione, de lo contrario no puedo entender el código y por tanto no puedo modificarlo. No sé si me entendiste jajajaj. Cualquier cosa estaré más activo por acá o contáctame por Face. Chau! --Trébol (Buzón) 02:05 17 oct 2013 (UTC) Varias cosas que decir Hola Vico!! Que tal? En primer lugar, quería decirte que esta página de acá tiene muuuuuy poca información, creo que se debería borrar o al menos poner una advertencia. Ok bueno la plantilla la pondré yo. En segundo lugar te quería pedir que me hicieras un userboxe sobre el concurso que hice hace un tiempo, el de El sim más feo. En el userboxe pon: Este usuario ganó el concurso El Sim más feo, y de imágen pon el de un trofeo, por ejemplo este: thumb|left Y eso es todo, te agradecería mucho que me hicieras el userboxe:) Chao chao!!! --'Skylar' (discusión) 15:06 25 oct 2013 (UTC) Hola xD Vicky,te puedes conectar al chat? Darax'Rax Vas Neema (discusión) 15:12 25 oct 2013 (UTC) Gracias:) Hola!!! Muchísimas gracias por el userboxe, Vico. No lo quería para mí, pero igualmente lo pondré en mi perfil para tenerlo cuando lo tenga que dar (a quien gane el concurso claro). Ahora que estoy aquí, quería decirte una cosa, creo que ya lo mencioné vía chat, pero igualmente. Verás, lo que pasa es que el chat me va rarísimo, entro al chat y ya me aparece muy pequeño, apenas veo lo que escribo y los demás escriben, lo pongo en pantaña completa y nada, igual. No sé que pasa, en otras wiki me ocurre lo mismo:(. Chao chao!! --'Skylar' (discusión) 17:52 25 oct 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Problema Hola Vico!! Gracias!! Ahora lo voy a probar y enseguida te digo. --'Skylar' (discusión) 09:08 26 oct 2013 (UTC) Una firma con colores Bueno, ya que ayudas con las firmas, yo quiero una en color rojo. Saludos! Miko (discusión) 21:02 28 oct 2013 (UTC) Imagen momia Hola Vico!! Venía ha avisarte de que he visto que en el recuadrito ese que hay debajo de la página cuando estás en la página de una criatura sobrenatural, hay una imagen de una momia, la imagen es gigante, y ocupa mucho. Quería pedirte que lo borraras por que no enceuntro ningún sitio donde clicar para editar el recuadro... --'Skylar' (discusión) 20:55 2 nov 2013 (UTC) Reunión administrativa Hola Vicky. Quiero avisarte que estoy convocando a una reunión administrativa para hablar algo respecto a los artículos fanon, la reunión sera en fb. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 21:11 2 nov 2013 (UTC) Nueeeva wiki Hola!! Vico, como verás en mi perfil, quiero crear una wiki (en un futuro, no voy ahora a mandar todo al carajo y voy a empezar a hacer una wiki como si nada), y como dijiste que hay que saber no se qué de wikis y a crear userboxes y plantillas... Pues quería que empezáramos por que me enseñaras a crear plantillas:) Estoy planeando en mi página de usuario como será el diseño de la wiki, etc... pero me faltan un par de cosas. Hice un experimento para crear un userboxe... Y la verdad es que me salió fatal. Bueno, eso es todo, coméntame cosas sobre las wikis y tal:) --'Skylar' (discusión) 21:08 3 nov 2013 (UTC) Aviso & Wiki Hola, Gracias por la ayuda de la wiki, y para crear una plantilla no sé ni con qué programa o botón se pueden empezar a crear así que xD. El usuerboxe... Me parece que sólo tengo que encontrar la plantilla (que por cierto, sé que una vez me enviaste una, pero el intento de crear un userboxe lo hice allí y se me quedó fatal), y luego algo así de que tengo que poner el modo fuente y escribir lo que quiera en el userboxe, no? (Bueno claro, también tengo que ponerle la imágen). Eeeh lo de la serie, la tendré que borrar? :( Si es necesario y/o obligatorio, por supuesto que lo haré, pero ¿también tengo que borrar las sims protagonistas? Eso es todo, ¡¡¡Chao chao!!! --'Skylar' (discusión) 13:13 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Re: Hola! Perdona por las molestias chica...no quise hacer nada...lo siento u.u. Esque me gustaron, pero ya me dí cuenta que no se puede ir copiando códigos de la gente así porque sí... En fin, lo siento. Un abrazo, PinkladyApril:3 (discusión) 17:45 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola: Sí, aclaras mis dudas xD. Lo de la wiki, tendré que leerlo con más atención. --'Skylar' (discusión) 20:04 5 nov 2013 (UTC) Tablas Ya he quitado las tablas que dijiste :) MakeItAmerica (discusión) 17:40 6 nov 2013 (UTC) Re:Re Vale! n.n ¿Me enseñas a crear alguna cosa para que mis userboxes no esten tan desordenados? Porfi *-* Besos!, The Hero April (discusión) 09:33 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Hi Hola Vico! Mirá, un usuario vándalico vandalizó el perfil deSkylarGothic, y he desecho la edición, como buena usuaria :p (okya) Un besooo The Hero April (discusión) 10:17 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Re: No, esque ese avatar ya lo tenía hace tiempo, esque solo te admiro un poco. Ok, si estás en el pc ponte al chat :) Abrazos, chica! The Hero April (discusión) 16:04 9 nov 2013 (UTC) Re Nada de word, lo que pasa es que a veces yo cometo errores de ortografía y pongo grabar pagina entonces cuando me doy cuenta lo edito en modo visual y al hacer eso se genera ese código basura. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 23:46 13 nov 2013 (UTC) Plantillas Hola!!! Hablando de la wiki, encotré una página en esta wiki que habla de cómo crear plantillas, básicas o avanzadas. Aquí te dejo página (sorry, no pude poner un enlace): http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Plantillas. --'Skylar' (discusión) 14:39 16 nov 2013 (UTC) Reiniciar Hola... Lo de reiniciar el juego, significa que salgo sin guardar y luego vuelvo a entrar? Si no es así, me he cargado el juego o.o --'Skylar' (discusión) 18:29 16 nov 2013 (UTC) Mi juegooooooo :'( Hola!!! Aquí Skylar. Ya hice lo de subir las gráficas a tope, reiniciar el juego, etc. Pero creo que las gráficas se han llevado a mi juego al más allá (?). Cuando intenté encender el juego, se me quedó la pantalla en negro por mucho rato, esperé y esperé hasta que me apareció el mensaje de que no funcionaba. Lo cerré y lo intenté encender otra vez. Lo mismo. Así que tendré que desinstalar y volver a instalar el juego, por desgracia. Lo que más pena me da es que perderé mucho contenido personalizado, que es lo que me pasó la última vez. Bueno, saludos y si tienes alguna mejor solución, te agradecería mucho si me la dijeses:). --'Skylar' (discusión) 19:21 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Juego Hola!! Nah, ya me pasó otra vez y, como no cuesta nada, pues lo desinstalaré xD. Y sí, me gusta el contenido personalizado, da más atractivo al juego :). --'Skylar' (discusión) 20:57 20 nov 2013 (UTC) :'( Hola!! Aquí Skylar. El tema es que hace un tiempo me salió el logro de que edité en 100 páginas, pero hoy fuí a ver el contador de ediciones y me salió que tenía 81. Que pasó??? El contador debe de estar mal. Y otra cosa, me notarás ausente últimamente, lo que ocurre es que también estoy en otra wiki, sobre todo en el chat, todos son muy majos xD. Vendré ha hacer alguna que otra cosa, y recuerden, yo nunca me olvidaré de esta wiki (?). --'Skylar' (discusión) 18:18 24 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola Qué onda con tu nuevo nombre? :/ Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 20:12 25 nov 2013 (UTC)'' me gustaría que leas mis historias en la wiki de GTA Hola Vicky ya que te gusta GTA me preguntaba si podrias leer mis dos Historias en http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Encyclopedia y ver si te gustan. Aqui estan los links. la primera: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Historias:La_Uni%C3%B3n La segunda: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Historias:La_Separaci%C3%B3n Y la ultima hasta ahora: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Historias:El_Ataque espero que te guste y despues te iré dando los links de las secuelas, la saga se llama: Lucha De Venganza leelas y dime que te parecen Meteoro112 (discusión) 00:02 2 dic 2013 (UTC) Ok te estaré esperando Bueno estare esperando tu respuesta bye-bye Meteoro112 (discusión) 22:00 2 dic 2013 (UTC) Userboxe Hola: Aquí dejo el userboxe: Skylar:3 (discusión) 09:42 26 oct 2013 (UTC) 19:30 7 dic 2013 (UTC) thumb|Mi dibujo :3 ¿te gusta? Feliz navidad The Hero April (discusión) 20:36 7 dic 2013 (UTC) Hola chica! Vi que te cambiastes el nombre de usuario. dejame adivinar...es tu usuario del GTA! (oks no lo adiviné lo miré) En fin, solo quería desearte una felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo...saludines! (k pasó?! la firma se pone arriba!) Re Holis! Lo de la firma?...deberá ser la (*) de teclado!... Bueno, bye The Hero April (discusión) 07:51 8 dic 2013 (UTC) Piratería Hola,lo siento Vickantiqua este mensaje lo redacto porque no me di cuenta,luego por un comentario de Luis Simspedia me he enterado de que estaba mal pasar Links o enlaces,no volvera a ocurrir Atentamente ~~Saitam Fed~~ Sim no fanon Hola Vickantiqua: El proposito de este mensaje es para ayudarmme a crear o algunas sugerencias de la biografia de un Sim que no es fanon,lo siento si tengo una mala redacción. Atentamente~~Saitam Fed~~ Gane!!!! Perdiste la apuesta (no escribiré de que trata tu ya sabes porque), has perdido ahora tienes que crear el userbox y me lo muestras para ver que tal es. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 17:23 15 dic 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola, se que no me conoces, pero te vengo a decir 2 preguntas: *1- Yo estoy un en wiki, en el cual digamos "que tengo la tarea de ir por otros wikis importantes, para hacerlos aliados nuestros", y veo que este es uno de los mas importantes, porque aunque no edite aquí, lo visito a diario y me gusta toda la información. Por eso la pregunta es: ¿Les gustaría ser aliados del wiki Club Penguin Wiki?. *2-Y la otra pregunta es, ¿que si podemos copiar su reloj que está en la portada?, ya que en el wiki que ya te dije, casi todos somos de países diferentes, y siempre nos estamos complicando con la hora y eso. Gracias--MateoRavenclaw (discusión) 12:41 18 dic 2013 (UTC) Re Gracias MateoRavenclaw (discusión) 15:59 18 dic 2013 (UTC) Gracias, pero mientras esperaba tu mensaje, ya lo había hecho (copiado y pegado), para no demorar mucho. Solo tengo una duda: que los minutos no se actualizan por si solos, y a mi me gustaría que lo hagan. Si sabes hacerlo estaría muy bueno. MateoRavenclaw (discusión) 16:10 18 dic 2013 (UTC) Chat Vicky, entra al chat. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 19:48 18 dic 2013 (UTC) Firma Gracias! Miko (discusión) 21:25 18 dic 2013 (UTC) Re:Tablas Hola Vickantiqua Perdon estube ocupado jajajajajajaja,uno que me gustaria seria este: No pongo mas porque me vas a odiar jajajajajaja ya que son muchos los que quiero ponerme,asi me explicas y los pongo yo,que la pases bien :D ~~Saitam Fed(Usuario_discusión:Saitam_Fed)~~ Re:Userboxes Hola Vickantiqua: Emm jeje no puedo encontrar la página donde me pasaste los Userboxes¿Me la podrias pasar de vuelta? ~~Saitam Fed(Usuario_discusión:Saitam_Fed)~~ Re Hola Master: Gracias por pasarmelo es que no lo encontraba en mi historial ~~Saitam Fed(Usuario_discusión:Saitam_Fed)~~ Sobre "Preguntas y Respuestas" Hola Master, yo se que muchos usuarios no registrados se valen de este medio(Preguntas y respuestas) para poner sus dudas pero¿No hay alguna forma para que los usuarios que hayan preguntado algo fuera de sus casillas no puedan entrar?O sea algo asi como bloquearles el acceso en la IP a la sección,pregunto porque los administradores deberian tener opciónes asi (creo) ~~Saitam Fed(Discusión)~~ Perfil personalizado Hola Vicky! ¿Podes hacerme un perfil personalizado? Gracias. (; --'100px|link=Usuario:Vickantiqua' ♦ Discusión 16:10 8 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola Vicky no se que decirte , te saldria algun perfil colorido y que se incluyan a los pokemon o algo asi ? es que no se que datos decirte.Gracias(;Simmer365 (discusión) 23:31 8 ene 2014 (UTC)SimmerSimmer365 (discusión) 23:31 8 ene 2014 (UTC) Vandalo Hola. He bloqueado a un vandalo , solo mira las cosas que hizo Especial:Contribuciones/190.30.3.55 Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 00:40 9 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Hola. Sera permanente la eliminación de comentarios?? Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 19:03 9 ene 2014 (UTC) Pero queeeeee??!! Hola, Vicky. Aquí Skylar: Que ****** es esto??? Acabo de recibir un mensaje muuuuy raro que no tiene firma, has sido tú? El mensaje: Hola Skylar quiero decirte que eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y que te amo. Sin ti no podria vivir. Remitente: tu ya sabes... Ok ya sé, tú no podrías ser. El mensaje está claro que es una broma, no tengo a nadie en la wiki que sea tan íntimo amigo como para que me escriba eso *O* . El caso: si es algún usuario troll o algo así. PD: Ya está solucionado, se lo dije ha Luis. Skylar:3 (discusión) 09:42 26 oct 2013 (UTC) 20:14 9 ene 2014 (UTC) (que conste que yo sí que dejo firma xd.) Perfil personalizado Hola Vicky! Aca estan los datos para el perfil: Color de fondo: Amarillo Color de borde: Naranja Color de la letra: Negra Encabezado:Bueno, quisiera el ¡Bienvenido a mi perfil!, junto con ¿seria posible imagenes de los pokemon? Perdon me olvide de firmar.Soy yoSimmer365 (discusión) 22:21 9 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Bueno entonces hay que comenzar a desmarcar los comentarios de cada articulo. Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 03:11 10 ene 2014 (UTC) Re-Simmer Me caes Bien. (; Simmer365 (discusión) 06:44 10 ene 2014 (UTC) Ah por cierto, como se dieron cuenta si yo no habia iniciado sesion al escribirlo Hola Vick. ---- Hola, Vick. Soy Dac, quería decirte si me podrias hacer mi perfil... Es que soy nuevo en esta wiki y queria que me dieras un tour o algo parecido. Gracias Vick. Dac. Dac228-firma.png (discusión) 18:59 15 ene 2014 (UTC) 'RE:RE' Pues gracias por Responder mi problema xd Mi pagina la quiero de Azul de fondo las lineas las quiero verdes (como el logo de Los Sims.. y el de Los Groove Street xd), las letras negras y ya eso creo y un estilo como el tuyo porfa xd PD: Como puedo hacer una foto como la tuya? quiero saber ademas que estoy jugando Los Sims 1 la familia al completo y me va de 10. PD2: Donde encuentro alguna cosa para ayudarme en el juego? XD PD3: Mi mansión es como la mansion de Tommy, CJ y Michael conbinadas xd. --Dac228-firma.png (discusión) 01:20 16 ene 2014 (UTC) Userboxes. Hola, Vick Ey aquí estan las usersboxes. nos vemos en el chat. y ya xd ahi tan para que me los pongas.. --Dac228-firma.png (discusión) 17:56 16 ene 2014 (UTC) VVVVVVV Hola,estas conectada ahora mismo? Simmer365 (discusión) 03:40 17 ene 2014 (UTC) ¿? Hola,¿Que le paso a la portada, por que se llama Pagina principal y tiene noticias desactualizadas? Bueno al menos eso es lo que me parecio. Simmer365 (discusión) 00:53 18 ene 2014 (UTC) Portada Que le paso a la poirtada?? Luis Simspedia (Mi discusión) 00:54 18 ene 2014 (UTC) (: No importa ya lo arreglaron. Simmer365 (discusión) 01:01 18 ene 2014 (UTC) Vick!! ¡QUE LE PASA A MI SIMS2! No se que pasa, he buscado por todas partes y nada, no se, no se y el error no se soluciona es el error...."El programa se ha parado y se debe cerrar" No me deja jugar, se pone cuando dice Los Sims 2 y el mensajito de los... mejor no digo pero pasa así que mejor te digo a ti y a toda la comunidad, me puedes responder a mi pagina pero bueno gracias. Lo tenes? Ya tenes el GTA 5? Simmer365 (discusión) 03:59 18 ene 2014 (UTC) ¡¡Es el mejor juego de la historia de los GTA!! ¿En que consola lo jugas? Seguro que te apasionan mas Los Sims ¿o no? Simmer365 (discusión) 18:03 18 ene 2014 (UTC) PD: ¿Ya probaste el onlinne? Debe ser lo mas... GTA Ah,¿te resulta divertido atropellar gente? xD jaja Una ayudita.. Hola, fijate si podes ayudarme a mi tambien porque a mi me sucede lo mismo http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:46203 .Gracias PD: agregame en la pagina de Los Sims 3 soy martin_centu123 Simmer365 (discusión) 04:24 22 ene 2014 (UTC) ¿Como te llamas en la pagina de Los Sims 3? Te quiero agregar a si nos hacemos regalos en Los Sims 3 Simmer365 (discusión) 21:17 22 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Ya estamos a 24 de enero, lo cambio el 1 de febrero. P.D: recuerdamelo el 1 de febrero. Chat Chat Chat Conectate al chat pls